Another Chance
by The Gothic Goddess of Night
Summary: Meet Amaya, a demon thief that tries to steal from a simple human. And failed. Who knew one human could capture a full-blooded demon?
1. Another Chance: Intro Chapter

Readers!

Welcome to the 1st installment of _Another Chance_!

Enjoy!

* * *

Another Chance Info. (Yoko)

Name: Amaya (Night Rain)

Alias:Phantom

Race: Wolf Demon

Classification: B Class**  
**

Age: Appears 18 years

Hair: Black w/purple streak in side-swept fringe, mid-back

Eyes: Purple

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 103 lbs.

Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, shadow manipulation/teleportation, has basic martial arts

Characteristics: Pale skin, black claws, black wolf ears & tail

Wears: Purple tube top with a black mesh shirt over with sleeves that end in the middle of your forearms, black pants, knee-high boots, black choker with a broken-heart charm & two thick black leather bands (one on each wrist) and a cross tattoo on your right wrist.

* * *

.:: Past ::.

_(Amaya Narrating)_

My name is Amaya, a wolf demoness or Phantom as many would call me. Depends on which _me_ you know. Ya see, you either know me as a regular demoness or a thief. Most, if not all, know me as a thief, Phantom. One of the most cunning thief in all of Demon World.

Yeah, I use to be a great thief. Feared by many, respected by all. I was almost a legend like Yoko, the silver fox demon, everyone knew who I was.

When I would go on a _'stealing spree'_, as I often called it, I would wear a black outfit and a clay wolf mask, that way no one would know who I was. They would call me _'Phantom'_, because like a phantom I would vanish right before their eyes. In the shadows, I was uncatchable.

_*chuckles*_ Some people thought they were dreaming when I would rob them then vanished before they blinked, others would swear that they saw me on the streets, watching them, picking out my next victim. Which sometimes I was, but they don't need to know that. ;)

Well, one day, I when to rob this rich high-class human, who lived in the Demon World and hired demon bodyguards. I thought it would be a piece of cake. After all, he was just a human & his guards were weak compared to me. I took them out quickly enough. I easily managed to sneak inside, but...I didn't make it out.

No, I'm not dead. If I was, well, I wouldn't be telling you this story. Now would I? _*sigh*_ No, not dead. Just trapped.

Somehow this human found out about my plan and my shadow ability then devised a clever little trap for me. Needless to say, he caught me. _*Mutters* So much for being uncatchable._

So, now I'm sitting in a huge cage-like cell, shackled to the wall with no way out, in a dungeon-like basement. These troublesome shackles keep me from using my shadows and they keep my Spirit Energy very low, making me very weak. Meaning that I was completely helpless. I couldn't believe that I had been captured, I couldn't escape…alone.

* * *

That's it for now!

I hope that everyone like this chapter!

And will stay tuned for the next exciting installment of _Another Chance_!

(Don't forget to R&R!)


	2. Another Chance: Chapter 1

Hello Readers!

Welcome to the 2nd installment of _Another Chance_!

~ Chapter One - Living in Hell ~

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One – Living in Hell

_(Amaya's POV)_

The room is dark, cold and silent, only the sounds of dripping water echo through out the room. The only source of light is from the various torches that are on the wall opposite from the cell. Mice & rats scurry across the stone floor, squeaking, now & then.

I'm currently sitting on the cold stone floor with my back against the grey stone wall in the far right corner, my knees are pulled to your chest with my arms around them, my chin resting on top of my knees.I'm just staring at a pebble on the stone floor. _*Sigh_* _'How long does he intend to keep me in here?'_

In front of me are the bars of the cage, to my left, outside of my cage, is a stair case that leads into the mansion. Hidden on the right wall, just cross the cage, is a secret door, meant as an emergency exit. My sleek black ears perk up to an all-too-familiar-voice coming down the stairs._ 'The bastard.'_

"Uh-huh. Yes." The voice belongs to the son of the man that I tried to steal from, ten years ago. "Yes father, it's taken care of. Uh-huh, alright. Bye." (_"By 'it', he means me.")_

He finished his conversation as he stopped in front of my cage, putting away his cell phone. "Hello _'Phantom'._" he chuckled. "Do you give up yet?" he asked with a mocking smile.

He's only about 20 years old, he has short brown hair and blue eyes. He stands almost six feet tall. He wears a plain white suit with black dress shoes and a green handkerchief tucked in the suits chest pocket.

I didn't look at him, I rose what little Spirit Energy I had left. Again he chuckled. "That's not a good idea." He said pulling a small remote out of his suit pocket then pressed the button.

Waves of electricity flowed through my body, the pain making me scream and to lose what little energy I had left.

"That should do it." Smiling wickedly, he released the button, after a few minutes had passed and proceeded put it away. When the pain ceased, I fell onto my side with my back facing the cage door. As soon as I hit the ground, I fainted.

Moments later, I came to consciousness, but didn't bother to move. The pain was too much. I could feel that the shackles on my wrists had burned into my skin, sending shocks of pain through me each time I moved them. As I lay there, I didn't seem to notice the heavy smell of blood or the many voices & footsteps coming from the room above.

I had no idea what was to happen next...

* * *

There's chapter one, done & over!

Hope you all liked it!


	3. Another Chance: Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter Two!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two – The Thieves

_(Third Person POV)_

_(Little After Midnight)_

Demon thieves of all types were running all over the mansion, taking anything and everything of value or that was priceless. Yoko, a silver fox demon, the leader, watched the chaos with a satisfied smirk. His partner-in-crime, Kuronue, a bat demon, was smirking as well while, holding a priceless gold box with all kinds of jewels embedded in it, under his arm.

"Alright. Let's wrap this up." Said Yoko clapping his hands together once. All of the thieves nodded and began to clear out, cleaning the place of priceless items. "Hey Yoko!" called an orange, male cat demon.

He wore a brown outfit with matching shoes. He had a pair of orange feline ears and tail with sharp hazel eyes. Yoko looked over to the neko who had called his name.

The cat demon was standing by an opened door that seemed like it lead into never-ending darkness.

"What is it?" asked Yoko as he approached the demon with an emotionless face. "Uh, you might want to take a look at this." Said the cat demon, grabbing a torch and heading down the dark stairway, Yoko in tow.

Once at the bottom, the cat demon stopped and faced the fox demon, holding the torch high enough to show the bars of a giant cage.

"What is so important about a cage?" asked Yoko, crossing his arms, glaring at the neko. He didn't see why the neko had called him down here. There is nothing important about a cage.

"Look." Said the neko holding the torch higher and directing his attention to what was_ in_ the cage. Yoko followed his gaze into the cage as well and was shocked at what he saw.

A figure of a demon girl was lying lifelessly on the stone floor in the far right corner of the cage. Her back facing them.

"Is she dead?" asked Yoko, not once looking away from the girl. "Don't know. I've tried calling out to her, but she doesn't move." replied the demon. "What's going on?" asked Kuronue walking down the stairway to join them, then looking in the direction that they were looking.

"Is she-" "We don't know," Interrupted Yoko, glancing at his 2nd in command & walking towards the cage. Yoko then inserted a seed into the keyhole. "But we're going to find out." He said as he stepped back. The seed rapidly grew in to vines, breaking the lock from the inside, thus unlocking the door.

Yoko swung the now, vine covered door open and stepped inside, walking towards the demon girl, Kuronue following behind. Yoko intended to know whether she was dead or not.

As they approached, the smell of burnt flesh reached their sensitive noses. The smell of death was not in the air. _'Perhaps she is alive.' _Thought Yoko standing behind the still female. _'Maybe.'_

* * *

Dun, dun, da! Cliffhanger!

I hope that the end of this chapter had you on the edge of your seat! ;)

What will happen next? Is Amaya alive?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Another Chance_!

See ya! ;)


	4. Another Chance: Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter Two!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two – The Thieves

_(Third Person POV)_

_(Little After Midnight)_

Demon thieves of all types were running all over the mansion, taking anything and everything of value or that was priceless. Yoko, a silver fox demon, the leader, watched the chaos with a satisfied smirk. His partner-in-crime, Kuronue, a bat demon, was smirking as well while, holding a priceless gold box with all kinds of jewels embedded in it, under his arm.

"Alright. Let's wrap this up." Said Yoko clapping his hands together once. All of the thieves nodded and began to clear out, cleaning the place of priceless items. "Hey Yoko!" called an orange, male cat demon.

He wore a brown outfit with matching shoes. He had a pair of orange feline ears and tail with sharp hazel eyes. Yoko looked over to the neko who had called his name.

The cat demon was standing by an opened door that seemed like it lead into never-ending darkness.

"What is it?" asked Yoko as he approached the demon with an emotionless face. "Uh, you might want to take a look at this." Said the cat demon, grabbing a torch and heading down the dark stairway, Yoko in tow.

Once at the bottom, the cat demon stopped and faced the fox demon, holding the torch high enough to show the bars of a giant cage.

"What is so important about a cage?" asked Yoko, crossing his arms, glaring at the neko. He didn't see why the neko had called him down here. There is nothing important about a cage.

"Look." Said the neko holding the torch higher and directing his attention to what was_ in_ the cage. Yoko followed his gaze into the cage as well and was shocked at what he saw.

A figure of a demon girl was lying lifelessly on the stone floor in the far right corner of the cage. Her back facing them.

"Is she dead?" asked Yoko, not once looking away from the girl. "Don't know. I've tried calling out to her, but she doesn't move." replied the demon. "What's going on?" asked Kuronue walking down the stairway to join them, then looking in the direction that they were looking.

"Is she-" "We don't know," Interrupted Yoko, glancing at his 2nd in command & walking towards the cage. Yoko then inserted a seed into the keyhole. "But we're going to find out." He said as he stepped back. The seed rapidly grew in to vines, breaking the lock from the inside, thus unlocking the door.

Yoko swung the now, vine covered door open and stepped inside, walking towards the demon girl, Kuronue following behind. Yoko intended to know whether she was dead or not.

As they approached, the smell of burnt flesh reached their sensitive noses. The smell of death was not in the air. _'Perhaps she is alive.' _Thought Yoko standing behind the still female. _'Maybe.'_

* * *

Dun, dun, da! Cliffhanger!

I hope that the end of this chapter had you on the edge of your seat! ;)

What will happen next? Is Amaya alive?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Another Chance_!

See ya! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Escaping With Thieves

-Yoko POV-

Slowly and gently I began to pull the metal from her singed skin, as she whimpered in pain. I pull the metal from her skin trying to be gentle and minimize her pain. Once it was completely out I tossed it aside and began to bandage her burned wrist. "That's one." Said Kuronue as she continued to whimper and wince, trying hold back tears. "Bare with me." I repeated, as she glanced at me with tear-filled eyes.

I repeated my action on the second shackle, as she attempted to hold back a scream and her tears. Kuronue moved to look at her ankles as she continued to lay still. "These aren't too bad." Said Kuronue removing the shackles. I nodded my head to signal that I had heard him.

-Third POV-

"So what's-" Kuronue was cut off by a loud rumbling noise that shook the entire mansion. "Yoko a bomb was set off! The place is collapsing!" yelled a demon running down the stairs. "Evacuate now! Get everyone out of here!" Yelled Yoko. The demon nodded and ran back up the stairs. "Alright. Lets go." Said Yoko as he quickly picked up the girl and began to run to the stairs.

Just before they reached them, it began to collapse. "Shit!" yelled Kuronue as the debris slammed into the ground. "Damn it! Now how do we get out?" Yoko muttered, looking at the only way out. "T-there's a door…on the wall. It leads to outside." she said tiredly, fighting to stay awake. Kuronue and Yoko shared a glance then ran to the wall, searching for the secret door. "Th-there." She tiredly pointed to some darkly outlined bricks.

"Push…it." She said. Kuronue did as she said and the section slide back then to the side, reveling the gates to the mansion. Both demons glanced at the girl, only to find her asleep. The ceiling collapsing to the floor snapped them from their thoughts. They began to run to the gates, were the other thieves waited.

Yoko glanced back at the collapsed mansion then back to the thieves and grinned. "Alright boys. Lets go home." Said Yoko waking out of the gates with the girl sound asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Learning Names

-Hideout-

-Third POV-

"Hey Kuronue, who's the girl?" asked a random demon. "Don't know. We just rescued her." Replied the bat demon. "She was being held captive?" asked another. "Apparently." Said Kuronue.

- Two Days Later-

-Your POV-

Darkness. That's all you see. You're just floating in your mind. Whispered voices, you can't make out any words. Slowly all of your scenes start to come back. Something moist was being dapped over random places on your face. The voices start to get clearer. _"Hey Yoko, nice prize." _Said an unfamiliar voice. _"Shut up."_ Replied another semi-familiar voice, sounding aggravated. Slowly you opened your eyes, only to me met with blurs.

Blinking helped to clear your vision. Once it cleared you were met with many unfamiliar faces. Confusion took over your features, inside you panicked. You sat up quickly and scooted as far away as you could.

Your back was met by a wall, signaling that you had nowhere else to go. Looking around, you glared at all the unfamiliar faces, watching their every move.

"Hey now. It's alright." Said the semi-familiar voice. You looked to the source of the voice and was met by gold eyes. "You." You whispered, your glare softening a little. It was the fox, the one from the mansion. The fox just grinned. "So you remember me." He stated. "Yeah. Hard to forget." You replied. "Well, well. She certainly is a looker." Said a voice by the door. Glancing in that direction you noticed the bat demon.

"I see you remember Kuronue as well." Said the fox. "Kuronue?" you confusedly looked back at the fox. "That's my name." said the bat moving closer. "And this is Yoko, we rescued you two days ago." He said. "What's your name?" asked Yoko. You glanced at both of them before replying, "Amaya."


End file.
